


The One That You Feed

by Peekaboomikayuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Bottom Eren Yeager, Childhood Trauma, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, One-Sided Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kind of on the omegaverse one you'll see what i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peekaboomikayuu/pseuds/Peekaboomikayuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the wolf is in love with the moon and each month it cries for a love it can never touch. Maybe the wolf is in love with a human and each month it cries for a love so close yet untouchable still. Eren Jaeger doesn't understand the brutality of humankind and doesn't wish too, however it seems that not all humans are alike in their murderous ways. There are kind humans, ones with compassion- he would have been happy to fall in love with a human like that. However fate is cruel and he did not. He fell in love with a ruthless human who wanted his kind dead. The inner turmoil this causes is slowly destroying him and a torturous decision must be made. But in the end, the wolf that will prevail, is the one that you feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Was Sympathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently un-beta'd so if anyone wants to be my beta reader I'll be forever in your debt!!! I hope you liked this though, it's my first ereri fic and I'm super hyped- I love the wolf dynamic and the primitive instincts they have it just gets me so hyped??? My love for wolves is like Hange's love for Titans- except I'm not cool with animal experimentation or abuse so I guess I'm like a milder pacifistic Hange. Anyways, no more babbling, please give me some feedback in the comment and remember your kudos feed my family. (Kidding. Not.)

    The world blurred into a lazy swirl of emeralds and junipers as the forest became unfocused in Eren’s peripheral vision. The crisp white crunching of frozen ground against the bare pads of his paws was liberating in the most contenting way, a distraction from useless memories and thoughts. In this moment his mind was centred solely on the artic breeze whipping at his chestnut fur and prompting his teal eyes to water uncontrollably. Luckily he didn’t need his sight to guide him, he had the sprawling cluster of woodland memorised precisely. This was where he had grown up and returning, however briefly, filled him with the type of exultance that was all too rare for a nomad. Being a part of a small and wandering pack posed a problem for those who were especially sentimental but luckily Eren had no such issues. Despite this, it was still satisfying to replay childhood memories as he tumbled through clearings- to succumb to nostalgia as he scurried through spiralling tangles of brambles.

   The densely clustered forestry conjured images of play fighting Mikasa, dodging and weaving between the towering firs whilst Armin, still grinning, warned mockingly of lurking dangers. They never listened though, what dangers could there be for the proud rulers of the forest? Deer? Robins? Hares? The notion was hilarious to such naive young pups.

   Returning his focus to the world around him Eren peeked behind to check if his friends were as enraptured with the familiar scenery as he was. The answer seemed to be yes, Mikasa’s dark eyes were sparkling gleefully when he caught them. She noticed his attention and increased her pace to join him at one side, jet black fur ruffled by the whistling gale. Eren started slightly at a pressure on his other side and cocked his head to see Armin’s olive eyes squinting joyously at him from below. He leaned forward to lick his companions blond muzzle, overwhelmed by the happiness swelling in his chest. Although there were undoubtedly gruesome memories associated with their birth place they were overpowered by the many peaceful years that had occurred beforehand. This humble wood was there origin, and it was bitter sweet to pass through.

   “Are we stopping?” Armin queried, his hesitant tone resonating in Eren’s head in their traditional form of communication. He was probably wondering because Eren had unwittingly slowed down, unable to waltz breezily through the web of memories he had allowed himself to become tangled in. Instead of responding he simply re-established his pace and that was answer enough. He doubted Armin had any desire to stop anyway, no one could be that masochistic. Each time they rested it was somewhere new and foreign. Allowing themselves to pause, no matter how fleetingly, here of all places would be a form of personal torture. It would produce the illusion of being home, and this was no longer a home for wolves. It was an abandoned war zone. Ever since they had been driven out no one had dared re-group in the risky location for fear that those who had slaughtered the majority of their pack would return to take out the few survivors. It was a fear that constantly plagued the trio and caused a lingering paranoia that was impossible to relieve.

   “Eren” Mikasa’s firm voice interrupted, “We need to eat. Armin won’t say it but he’s starving, his endurance is lower than ours.” Of course she was right and it only took her statement to remind Eren and provoke him into action. Although he seemed to take the leadership role decision wise, Mikasa was the strongest and Armin was the most intelligent. He wasn’t sure some days if they were humouring him or respected him enough to overlook his consistent blunders. He assumed the latter in spite of himself, they had all agreed to die for each other if need be, that’s not something you do for friends you don’t respect. Jolting himself from his distracted brain waves he remembered his current obligation. Find food. Right. He assessed the situation quickly, tilting his snout upwards to catch any lingering scents. A strange waft had him twitching his ears upwards in a frantic movement to inspect it. Mikasa seemed to notice his odd behaviour and followed suit, dim eyes widening in distinct alarm. The three wolves froze.

   “Turn around, I’ll follow from the back, Mikasa you in the front and Armin you’ll stay secured in the middle. Don’t break formation for any reason. Now fucking _go._ ”

   Eren’s demanding tone left no room for argument and they immediately began moving at full speed in the opposite direction, Mikasa lowering her pace for Armin to keep up but still pushing the groups stamina more recklessly then they would usually dare. Eren’s hackles were raised even whilst choosing flight over fight, his instincts too strong for him to supress. He needed to formulate a plan quickly, before everything went to shit. How had they been so careless? They had avoided the monsters for so long and now they had ran directly into them due to his own cockiness. He should have been able to scent them from miles off yet here they were, minutes away from the beasts that had destroyed their families, their homes, their lives.

   “Head for the lake, jump in and change form, it should wash away our scents for the time being. Keep your heads under until the danger has passed.” Eren was unsure if the stagnant water would be enough to strip them of their incriminating scents, a river would be preferable but this was the only option they had at this point. The situation was beyond dire. It was life threatening. Finally, the crystal reflective surface of the large body of water thinly veiled by a shield of delicate ice rose into view and the trio dived in with no hesitation. They had been through enough at this point to do most things without hesitation, they were survivors, accustomed to harsher conditions than this.

   The fragile layer shattered as they catapulted into it, glacial water seeped into Eren’s thick winter coat soaking him from snout to tail. The thought of changing into his even more vulnerable form made him nauseas and frankly terrified but it had to be done. With an excruciating amount of will power his bones began to crack and hunch, his muscles coiling and uncoiling, his ligaments ripping apart before sewing back together into a vastly different shape. Armin was screaming now, and not in his head, out loud. It looked like they had all finished the transformation.

   “Armin you need to shut up!” Mikasa hissed urgently. “You’ll draw their attention!”

   It was to no avail. The writhing blond continued to screech in agony, deafeningly loud in the silence of the wilderness. The icy chill of the lake was starting to dull Eren’s own senses, his extremities numbing and mind growing clouded. He stared down at his fingers, wiggling them cautiously, he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen them.

   “We need to get to shore.” He announced, “Mikasa, we’ll grab an arm each, start swimming.”

   The shuddering figure did not protest but she draped her sleek black locks over her eyes, hiding her dread from him. She knew as well as he did that Armin had doomed them all but it was too late to hold grudges now. They began the tremulous journey to the slippery embankment of the lake, meters seemed like miles in their borderline hypothermic states. None of them spoke. Eren wasn’t sure if it was because of the tension, exhaustion or the fact that they couldn’t quite get used to their own voices, so contrasting to their usual gestures and grunts. Whatever the reason, he was grateful. The only thing to talk about was unspeakable. By the time they reached the blanketed embankment they were ready to collapse; and they did. Mikasa’s sinewy human form crumpling atop of Armin’s flimsy exterior. Only Eren remained standing, statuesque and unmoving.

   The muffled footsteps of the beasts approached, heavy and burdening compared to the animals that belonged out here. Eren allowed his eyelids to flutter closed, maybe he would finally get to see his family again. The clunking came to a stop about a meter away from him and then-

   “My oh my you poor things. Sasha, Jean, Marco- grab one each and get them back to the cabin. Be quick about it too, we need to get their vitals stabilised!”

   Eren eyes involuntarily shot open to an aging woman, wisps or grey hair whipping crazily around her wrinkled face. Her worn hazel eyes were flooded with an unknown emotion in that moment, not one Eren ever recognised seeing. Not once in his eighteen years.

   “We’ll have you safe now boy, you can rest.”

   Un-trusting of those words, he still could not control it when he blacked out.


	2. Instinctually an Idiot

   Eren awoke to an unfamiliar sensation. He was shivering uncontrollably and visibly several shades paler than his normal tan complexion but that was a minor part of the problem. The main issue he was currently facing lay in the notion that he could actually see his skin. There was no shaggy coat draped over his bare self and he could clearly distinguish several strange features that indicated he was definitely not in wolf form. His natural form.

   However much it could be argued that a werewolf’s natural form was human, as this is the one they return to in death, Eren would not accept the theory. His true potential could only be released outside of this constrictive and weak cage of flesh. It would probably be beneficial for the moment if he assessed the situation before shifting though. It seemed like something Mikasa would suggest.

   Another worrying thought. Mikasa and Armin were nowhere to be seen. Eren shot upright, quickly scrutinizing the space around him. He had a vague education on human behaviour and important knowledge on their habits but otherwise he was suitably clueless on their strange ways. It looked as if he was in some sort of box.

    Four walls enclosed him, painted a muted shade of pastel yellow bathed in an unflattering lamp light. One wall was interrupted by a glass pane that allowed him a view outside into the indefinite darkness, while another was adorned with a large landscape painting of a budding meadow filled with prancing lambs. Eren’s stomach protested loudly at the sight of such delicious creatures, saliva pooling in anticipation for a non-existent meal.

   He needed to focus. There is a situation here Eren, he chastised, regretting his own primal ways. Opposite the bed he was apparently taking refuge in, a glossed white door stood out signifying an exit. Or maybe the window was a better decision to attract less attention? No. He had to locate Mikasa and Armin before taking off from this eerie building.

    He hesitantly stood, clothed only in a loose set of boxers for unknown reasons, firmly placing one foot on the textured floor. How off-putting, it was soft and cushy beneath his sensitive underfoot, a jolting contrast to the squelching brown filth, dewy green blades or even the dusty dryness of the terrain he was used to treading upon. Useless. Another nicety humans had probably considered a priority.

   He stretched a pair of painfully cramping arms high above his head, back arched in feline grace (although he would deny any mention of _feline_ if ever called out) squeaking with an exaggerated curl of his tongue mid yawn. If he could just get a little higher on his tippy toes then that crick in his back would sort itself out…

   “Holy shit! Well hellloooo wolfie! Would it be inappropriate to wolf whistle right now or would it be really funny? I’m going with really funny because it’s like a pun without having to speak- ultimate perfection- punfection! Oh wow I’m a genius, well I am a certified genius but now also a pun genius, not certified unfortunately, but how many people can say tha -”

   The hinges of the flimsy door being swung open so forcefully should have been an indication that only a maniac lurked on the other side but Eren couldn’t possibly have prepared for the bombardment of the elated brunette in front of him. Glinting eyes speared into him from beneath thick framed, partially cracked glasses, only enhancing the aura of jittery caffeine induced madness emanating from the figure now hopping from foot to foot in obvious glee.

   Eren did not like this one bit. He was overwhelmed, senses processing too much at once. The woman was too loud. Her energy was too over stimulating. That damn unsettling grin. His instincts drove him towards his next move. He crouched back onto all fours and allowed a low, threatening rumble to vibrate the room. It was the type of warning that offered no second chances.

    Crazy lady sobered up startlingly fast. If he had a fair insight into human behavioural cues, she had paramount insight into wolf ones. Her stomach was flat against the ground and beady eyes averted to anywhere but his own seething orbs in less than five seconds. The gesture screamed submission.

   Her decision was wise. His body was sinewy and slim but the strength coiled within the tensed muscles of his calves was unfathomable as he shifted his weight back on them and prepared to attack. Transforming right there seemed like a looming disaster so Eren avoided a catastrophe and remained stock still, predatory glance roaming the madwomen’s silhouette, analysing her threat level.

    The pungent reek of fear and an unusual spike of exhilaration rolled off of her in stifling waves. Her body trembled almost imperceptibly under his scan. A globule of sweat was tracing a path down the hairline of her ragged ponytail, a further indication of her discomfort. Her strength seemed undeveloped with her scrawny build, predictably average for a human, no cause for concern there.

   “Finished your examination yet wolfie? I know I’m the prey here but I’m really hoping to catch a break and leave alive. Man, if I’d known you were awake I would have at least brought back up.”

   Her mahogany eyes widen, sensing her mistake almost as soon as the incriminating words flee her lips.

   “Not that we want to hurt you! It’s just- uhhh, back up for protection! You guys can be- umm- temperamental you know? Not to generalise the werewolf population because my studies show-”

   Eren’s hands were clasped around her throat in an instant. He did not have time for fumbling excuses. The tips of his thumbs and index fingers made contact around her breakable neck. They highlighted a promise. A promise of death at the hands of something savage and inhuman. He had killed more formidable creatures than the one now struggling uselessly beneath him.

    “I have questions” He stated, “You will answer them.”

    The psychopath had the audacity to shake her head, the action wasting valuable oxygen.

    Eren was intimidated by her sheer lack of self-preservation. Best to destroy her now.

   “Fine. Then you will die.”

   Her lips parted to form a sentence. Maybe a plea? But it was too late for that. Eren didn’t believe in wavering on his decisions. Any information she could give him would likely be tainted anyway. What reason was there to give an animal a valid answer? None in the humans eyes; of that he was sure.

   Eren’s heart stuttered as a horrified screech rang out in his peripheral. The voice was recognisable-Armin? His head shot up to find his shrieking friend diving towards him and prying his stubborn hands from the sagging body beneath them.

   The nimble boy hastily checked the woman’s pulse before sighing in relief and dragging her towards a steadily gathering crowd in the doorway. A dozen or so people received her in a horror stricken frenzy, listening to her returning breaths and hugging her tightly. The amassed congregation seemed satisfied she would be fine after a few brief moments and turned their attention towards Eren with increased severity. Who on earth were they? Had Armin been with them?

   He could not imagine how he looked to these people. These humans now fixated on his readily poised form. He looked like the lion zeroing in on a gazelle, the great white shark in pursuit of a seal, the wolf with crimson stained jaws dragging a limp corpse home to devour. His pupils were pinpricks, seeking detail, seeking weakness. The definition of a predator was led out in its gruesome glory before them. Eren suspected he was foaming at the mouth. He had never been so confused in his life.

   “If he can’t co-operate, we’ll have to put him down.” Someone offered, tone noticeably terrified, from the huddle.

   Armin blanched before shunting them outside the door.

   “Give me ten minutes tops! I’ll explain everything! He’s just confused!”

   A slam followed by retreating footsteps indicated he had gotten his way.

   “Oh Eren” He recognised that tone, the one Armin saved for dire occasions.

   “We’ve gotten ourselves into a bit of a mess.”

  

  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chaps are short, I'm working on plot building yada yada yada. This one is a filler. I'm a fuck. I should have fit the next chapter into this too but I cba so here you go!! I tried real hard folks, please gimmee some credit?? Thanks for reading anyways dudes, comment n kudos fo' me fo' show. mwah


End file.
